Harry potter y la hija de snape
by Ceridwen-Black
Summary: Llega a hogwarts una nueva alumna que revolucionara Hogwarts... Que no pasara desapercibida sobre todo por ser hija de quien es.Y hara que las cosas cambien, asi como muchos sentimientos! HPSS


HOLA!Esto..Será un Harry/Severus..Aunque no lo parezca en los primeros capi..Asi será. Fue el primer fic que hice, e incompleto(lo continuare). Esto...Se que algunos les sonara..pero es que antes se podia dejar Reviews..Espero que ahora si? Bueno espero que os guste!Bs.

Capítulo 1 _Una elección inesperada_

El nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Se arrepentía de su último comportamiento en Beaubatons, su último colegio de donde había sido expulsada.

Delante de ella, había un hombre bajito y con el pelo blanco, de lo cual ella supuso que era un profesor. En efecto era el profesor Flitwick, el encargado de enseñar encantamientos en Hogwarts. El profesor abrió la puerta mostrando una gran sala en donde había cuatro grandes mesas repartidas y una al otro extremo de la sala, una mesa horizontal en donde se hallaban los profesores. Ella miró fijamente a uno de los profesores con el mismo color de pelo que ella, pero este se halla grasiento. El profesor le miraba de forma orgullosa y con una sonrisa en su rostro que nunca sonreía excepto para burlarse de los fallos de sus alumnos. Esa sonrisa estaba casi siempre reservada para un alumno al que tenia total antipatia, y ese era Harry Potter. Ese profesor es Severus Snape, y es su padre!

Nada mas entrar en el gran comedor, todos los alumnos se quedaron observando a los alumnos de primer año, y que ellos conocían por haber pasado por lo mismo, tendrían que ponerse el sombrero seleccionador. Pero los alumnos ese año murmuraban mas de la cuenta, y era porque había algo raro ese año... Una chica de unos 13 años sobresalía entre los alumnos de primer año, que tendrían todos unos 11 años.

La muchacha llega sonrojada a la mesa de los profesores. El profesor Flitwich dejo un taburete de tres patas entre él y la mesa de los profesores, y después colocó un sombrero viejo y desgarrado, en donde había una gran obertura en forma de boca al pie del ala.

De repente, la gran abertura comenzó a hablar:

"**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts,**

**La escuela de magos.**

**Soy el sombrero seleccionador**

**Y de mi no tendréis temor.**

**En cada casa yo os colocare**

**Porque a una de ella seréis,**

**De eso no temáis**

**Porque yo me encargare.**

**Si sois valientes y osados**

**En casa de Gryffindor seréis,**

**A la casa del león dorado**

**Allí os mandare.**

**Trabajadores, leales y honrados,**

**Así son los de Hufflepuff,**

**Porque si al trabajar no teméis**

**De allí debéis de ser.**

**Por tu inteligencia e ingenio**

**A Ravenclaw pertenecerás,**

**Porque solo en esa casa**

**Eso es lo que encontraras.**

**Si quereis lograr vuestra meta**

**Sin importar los medios,**

**A la casa de la serpiente perteneceréis,**

**De Slytherin sin remedio seréis.**

**Soy el sombrero seleccionador,**

**En vuestra cabeza estaré,**

**Porque tan solo al ponerme**

**Os diré a que casa iréis."**

Todos estallaron en un gran aplauso y gritos de admiración. Entonces el profesor Flitwich cogió un pergamino y se puso al lado del sombrero.

ahora comenzaremos con la selección de las distintas casa. Cuando yo os nombre, iréis al taburete, os sentareis y os pondréis el sombrero. Y cuando os diga el nombre de vuestra respectiva casa, dejareis el sombrero e iréis a la mesa que os corresponda. Ahora comenzare.

Espere profesor Flitwitck.-dijo una voz suave. La voz procedía de la mesa de los profesores. Era un hombre viejo pero en él se podía notar mucha energia. Su pelo era plateado y su larga barba medía más de medio metro de longitud, llevaba unas gafas de media luna que dejaban ver el brillo de sus ojos, que eran de un color azul. Y tenia una nariz extremadamente curva. Solían referirse a él como el mayor mago de la época, ya que esa voz pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela de Hogwarts.- Si se me permite la interrupción.

Por supuesto!

Creo que será conveniente que en primer lugar tendría que poner en su respectiva casa a la muchacha, ya que por tratarse de un traslado tendría que pertenecer a una y tendría que estar cursando tercero.

Tiene usted razón!

Y diciendo eso el director se sentó clavando sus ojos en la muchacha. Ella estaba preocupada por la casa a la que iría pues ya había oído cosas respecto a las distintas casas en que estaba dividido el colegio.

Bien! Pues empezaremos por ti, tal y como a sugerido el director: Snape, Linda.

Entonces hubo un gran murmullo entre el alumnado.

¿_Ha dicho Snape_?

¿_Serán parientes_?

_Debería ir a tercero¿ porque viene ahora_?

¿_De donde viene_?

Y el murmullo comenzó a aumentar dejando más evidente lo que se decían unos a otros, haciendo que la joven muchacha se pusiera más nerviosa.

En ese momento decidió buscar la ayuda en los ojos de su padre, pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada fija que le decían de una forma fiera que se sentará ya. Ella conocía perfectamente esa mirada, era la misma que le echaba cuando era castigada a copiar y que cuando él le miraba su castigo aun no lo tenia acabado. Era su mirada de impaciencia.

Entonces Linda bajo la mirada y caminó hacia la silla. Cuando llegó cogió el sombrero se lo puso y se sentó al taburete esperando su sentencia.

El sombrero le venía un poco grande. Cerro sus ojos grises, igual que su madre, quedándose a oscuras, siendo su última vista a los Slytherin sonriendo, pues estos pensaban que aquella sería su casa. Su pelo largo y negro, igual que su padre, le caía en forma de casada asta la cintura, pero se podía apreciar a partir de los hombros, ya que el sombrero le tapaba asta la altura de la nuca.

Dentro del sombrero se oía una voz.

_-Mum! A que casa te puedo mandar? Es muy complicado. En Slytherin podrías estar muy bien... pero también en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw._

_-En Gryffindor! Por favor, yo quiero ir a Gryffindor!_

_-A Gryffindor? Estas segura?_

_-Sí! Mi madre fue a Gryffindor, y yo también quiero ir._

_-Hay más razones por las que quieres ir y que no me quieres decir._

_-Yo... Tienes razón!_

_-No me puedes engañar, yo leo tus pensamientos y tu forma de ser para poder mandarte a una de las casas. Pero no me importa, porque ya he tomado una decisión..._

_-Esto..-Pero antes que pudiera decirle nada el sombrero dijo un nombre-_

Todo el mundo observaba el sombrero. En la mesa de Gryffindor había un grupo de pelirrojos que sobresalían de entre la multitud. Uno era conocido por ser el mejor amigo del que sobrevivió al Quien-tu-sabes: este era Ron Weasley, un joven de unos trece años con unos expresivos ojos azules. Ron estaba guardando dos asientos a sus costados para cuando regresasen sus amigos. Mientras tanto hablaba en susurros con sus otros hermanos: Los traviesos gemelos weasley, George y Fred (ambos mayores que él), y su hermana un año más pequeña que él y la última de los siete hijos de la familia weasley, Ginny.

Si es pariente de Snape seguro que va a Slytherin. No hace falta ni siquiera el sombrero, lo sabré yo!-Dijo Ron seguro de la eyección que haría el sombrero.

Pero no se parece en nada a él excepto en el color del pelo.-Dijo Ginny-Es muy guapa!- comento en un susurro como para si misma.

Es verdad! Pero si quieres estar segura, pequeña Ginny, de la casa a la que pertenecerá solo tienes que preguntárselo a Ron! NUESTRO SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR!-Dijo Fred. Y acto seguido todos estaban riéndose, pero pararon cuando oyeron...

GRYFFINDOR!

Hubo un gran revuelo. Los de la casa de Gryffindor se callaron y no dijeron nada, igual que las demás casas excepto Slytherin que empezó a gritar...

EL SOMBRERO ESTA ESTROPEADO! ELLA TIENE QUE IR A NUESTRA CASA!-

TONGO!

ESTA AMAÑADO TODO, SEGURO!-

Entonces las demás casas empezaron a gritar:

CALLAOS!

NO OS METAIS CON EL SOMBRERO!

TENEIS ENVIDIA QUE NO VAYA A VUESTRA CASA!

SILENCIO!-Intentaban los prefectos gritar en medio del alboroto para poner orden, pero sus gritos se ahogaban en medio del caos.

Todo transcurrió en un par de segundos. Cuando Linda se levantó el sombrero y vio aquel espectáculo, no sabía que hacer y decidió por quedarse quieta en donde estaba.

SILENCIO!-Dijo Dumbledore con uno voz que hizo que todos temblaran al escucharla, pero no era una voz de enfado, era mas bien de aviso-Que clase de comportamiento les estáis mostrando a vuestros nuevos compañeros?-

Los alumnos de primero aún estaban de pie, observando atónitos la escena. Entonces el resto del alumnado observaron a sus nuevos compañeros y se avergonzaron de su comportamiento. Por lo que decidieron sentarse en silencio.

Por favor, puedes ir a tu casa-Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable, y con un gesto le indicó cual era la mesa a la que sé tenia que dirigir.

Linda dejó el sombrero y se encaminó hacia su mesa. Todos la observaban cuando alguien gritó:

AQUI! AQUI HAY SITIO-Era una chica pelirroja que estaba de pie saludándola con la mano.

_Pero porque le dices que se siente aquí_?-Dijo Ron en voz baja observando de reojo como la nueva se acercaba.

_Porque no? Se debe de encontrar desconcertada y sola. Además, así podremos saber si es en verdad pariente de Snape!_

Hola!-

Eh... Hola!-respondió Ron con un tono malhumorado.

Eh... Si molesto me busco otro sitio... -

Anstor,WilliamHuflepluff

No! Si no molestas! Lo que pasa es que es el carácter de mi hermano Ronald-Contesto Ginny-Siéntate!

Fred y George le dejaron un sitio entre los dos. Ambos la miraban con una de sus amplias sonrisas.

eres la hija de Snape?-Dijeron al unísono.

Fred! George! Pero como podéis ser tan maleducados!-Les reprimió Ginny-Lo siento estos también son mis hermanos. El que tienes a tu derecha es George y a tu izquierda esta Fred, y yo me llamo Ginny Weasley.-

Encantada! Yo soy Linda Snape. Y sí! Soy la hija de Snape, el profesor de pociones. Os da clases?

Que si nos da? Lo que ocurre es que no quiero que nos dé!-

Ron! Pero como puedes decir eso delante de ella?

Si es la verdad! Su padre es muy severo y le cae mal a todos, menos a los de Slytherin.

Moyler, SusaneGryffindor

Puede que mi padre sea severo, pero es que es su manera de enseñar.

Y por ultimo... Zander, ThomasRavenclaw

Que estáis murmurando?-dijo una voz. Linda al girarse pudo observar a dos personas. Uno era un muchacho delgado y con el cabello revoltoso de un color negro azabache, llevaba unas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos verdes. La otra era una chica con el pelo castaño a melena, con unos ojos marrones.

Estábamos criticando a Snape!-Contestó Ron

Más bien di que tú le estabas criticando!-Replicó Ginny.

Por cierto, que os ha dicho McGonagall?-preguntó Ron mientras los recién llegados se sentaban a ambos lados de Ron.

Harry iba a explicarle a su amigo en voz baja, pero entonces el director se puso de pie para hablar y Harry decidió dejarlo para después.

¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo que comunicaros algunas cosas antes de que el banquete os aturda. Como todos habéis observado, gracias al registro del expreso de Hogwats, hay dementores de Azkaban por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. Estarán en las entradas de los terrenos del colegio y nadie podrá salir sin permiso mientras estén aquí. A los dementores nos se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles-Harry y Ron de miraron-. No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros que no debéis darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren que ningún alumno intente burlarse de los dementores.

Percy sacó pecho y miró con orgullo hacia su alrededor. Dumbledore paró para recorre con la mirada a la sala. Nadie habló ni se movió.

Continuemos con algo más alegre, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin que amablemente ha accedido enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo. Solo aquellos que habían estado con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas.

Harry miró a Snape que miraba con odió a Lupin, porque era sabido que el profesor de pociones anhelaba ese puesto.

¡_Mira a Snape_!-Le susurró Harry a Ron en el oído. Ron vio lo que Harry quería decirle y miro a Linda. Esta les estaba observando, como si supiera lo que se decían uno a otro sobre su padre. Ron se paralizó al ver sus ojos grises clavados en él, era la misma expresión que utilizaba su padre para que sus alumnos se sintieran culpables. Harry se quedo mirando a Ron porque no hacia ninguno de sus comentarios cuando descubrió lo que sucedia. Harry no se había percatado de su nueva compañera asta ese momento. Cuando la vio su corazón empezó a ir más deprisa delo normal. Se puso tan nervioso como cuando iba a comenzar un partido de quidditch.

En cuanto al otro nombramiento, siento deciros que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

Todos aplaudieron, pero los que sobresalían eran los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor, que aplaudieron con gran euforia.

¡Me lo tendría que haber imaginado! Solo Hagrid es capaz de hacernos comprar un libro que muerde.-Dijo Ron.

Harry, Hermione y Ron habían sido los últimos en dejar de aplaudir. Dumbledore había esperado que parasen de aplaudir para poder continuar, mientras Hagrid se secaba las lagrimas con el mantel.

Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante-Dijo Dumbledore-¡Qué comience el banquete!

Las mesas de las diferentes casa se llenaron todas de comida. Todas las fuentes y copas se llenaron de delicias para los paladares. Los alumnos comenzaron todos a comer. Asta ese momento Harry no se había dado cuenta que tenia un hambre atroz, así que comenzó a coger todo lo que tenia a su alcance.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Linda, ya que asta el momento en que Fred y George no se habían puesto a reírse, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Hola¿Creo que no nos conocemos? Me llamo Hermine Granger. ¿Y tu?

Me llamo...

Linda Snape! Y es la hija de Snape!

Ron!-Replicó Ginny-Quieres dejar que conteste ella!

Entonces... ¿Vendrás con nosotros a tercero¡Entonces seremos compañeras de habitación!-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios que dejaba ver sus dientes.

Eso esperó! –Respondió la nueva con una sonrisa.

Y creó que no te hemos presentado a... –Dijo Ron mirando a Harry, mientras que este comía sin prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos. En su pensamiento solo había la idea de que acabase pronto la cena para poder ir a felicitar a su Hagrid por su nuevo puesto en el profesorado.

Harry Potter! -dijo Linda muy convencida.

Eh¿Alguien me ha llamado?-Pregunto Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos al oír su nombre.

¿Cómo sabes quien es?-Preguntó Ron.

¡OH! Vamos Ron, todo el mundo conoce a Harry Potter, el niño que derrotó a quien-tu-sabes-quien.-Respondió Hermione.

¡No! Lo sé por mi padre. Él siempre habla de sus clases conmigo.

Entonces todos se callaron y miraron a Linda. Todos empezaron a preguntarse que clase de cosas le habría contado el profesor Snape sobre ellos. El silencio se hizo intenso, alguien tenia que hablar y lo hizo Fred...

_Te imaginas a Snape en..._ -le estaba diciendo Harry que estaba enfrente de él.

Fred!-Gruño Ginny-Ni se te ocurra hacer tus típicos comentarios. Y aún menos delante de...

Si no me importa. La verdad es que en este momento estoy enfadada con él. Así que si quieres te puedes meter con él. Pero sin pasarte. Que todo tiene un limite.-Dijo Linda, dejando a todos anonadados.

¿_Que le habrá hecho su padre para que no le importe que nos metamos con él_?-Susurro Ron a Harry, pero este no estaba por la cuestión. Harry miraba ala mesa de los profesores. El hablar de Snape le había recordado la presencia de Lupin en la mesa de la mesa de profesores. Snape estaba durante toda la cena observando a Lupin, que en ese momento estaba conversando animadamente con la profesora McGonagall. Y Harry se había dado cuenta que el profesor de pociones tenia la misma mirada que le tenia reservada a él, le miraba con odio.

Harry ¿Qué miras?-Preguntó Hermione, al darse cuenta que su amigo hacia rato que no comía, mientras veía como Ron se metía en la boca una salchicha entera de golpe.

Gally¿eges gomel?-

Ron¡Por favor¡No hables con la boca llena! Cuantas veces te lo tendré que decir?- Gruñó Ginny.

Ron trago de golpe todo lo que tenia en la boca, pero, de repente empezó a ponerse del mismo color que su pelo.

¡Ten agua!-Le dijo Linda mirándole. Cogió el vaso de agua que le había sido ofrecido y bebió.

¡Gracias!

De nada. ¿Qué decías?

¿Qué? AH...! Decía que Harry debía de comer.

Si, tranquilo, ya como.-Le dijo Harry, que había estado observando todo el espectáculo que había hecho. Le había resultado bastante gracioso el ver a Ron haciendo gestos para que alguien le ayudase, haciendo el mimo para indicar que necesitaba agua.

Después de comer, todos estaban esperando que Dumbledore les dijera a los prefectos que guiara a los del primer curso y que los demás se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones... Y ese momento llegó. Después de hacer desaparecer todos los platos y los restos de la cena que había en sus mesas por arte magia.

¡Alumnos! Espero que descanséis bien para empezar mañana con energía las clases. ¡Buenas noches!-Albus Dumbledore se despidió de esta manera, con una sonrisa en los labios, dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas laterales.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron para dirigirse hacía la puerta de entrada del comedor, mientras los prefectos gritaban: -¡LOS DE PRIMER CURSO QUE ME SIGAN!-

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a felicitar a Hagrid por su nuevo trabajo. Despues de hacerlo y que la profesora McGonagall les hiciera irse después de que Hagrid se pusiera a llorar de la emoción, se dirigieron hacia la salida. Pero en la salida quedaban algunos de Slytherin, y entre ellos estaba Draco Malfoy, que tenia una cara pálida, puntiaguda y el pelo rubio platino, y sus dos compinches Crabbe y Goyle. Ambos eran corpulentos y musculosos y siempre iban detrás de Malfoy. Draco estaba haciendo una parodia sobre lo ocurrido a Harry con los dementores: Malfoy se hacia como que se desmayaba mientras que Goyle se hacia pasar por un dementor mientras que se acercaba a Draco.

¡OH¡NO¡UN DEMENTOR! Ja, Ja, Ja... –Gritó Malfoy para que Harry le oyera- ¡No te acerques que me desmayaré!

No les hagas caso-Le dijo Hermione a Harry.

¡Maldito Malfoy!-Gruñó Ron.

Para sorpresa de los tres vieron como de repente el de Slytherin dejaba su parodia y se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

�¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy!-Le dijo Ron.

Crees que de verdad que vendría ha hablar con alguien con la inteligencia tan... como es... POBRE. Además no venia ver a ninguno de vosotros-Dijo al ver el comportamiento de Ron. Que si no hubiera sido por Hermione y Harry que lo sujetaban, se le hubiera echado encima.-La venia haber a ella. Linda¡tenemos que hablar!-

Entonces Ron, Hermione y Harry se giraron para observa con asombro a la nueva, que estaba detrás de ellos. Nadie se había percatado de que se había ido a hablar con su padre.

¿Qué quieres Draco?-Contesto, mirando a Malfoy directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que hubiera hecho huir de miedo al mismo Voldemort.-�¡Sabes perfectamente que estoy enfadada contigo!

¿De que conoce Linda a Malfoy¿Porque esta enfadada? Eso y mucho más en el segundo capítulo "Nuevas y viejas amistades"

Ya saben...para saber si os gusto..Dejen REVIEWS!REVIEWS!


End file.
